Un día más, un día menos
by AkayaDream
Summary: Syuusuke Fuji y Kirihara Akaya, compañeros de habitación, en el centro de rehabilitación de salud mental. Problemas han sufrido los dos, discusiones y risas. Según sus doctores, chicos sin remedio. Chicos sin remedio alguno, hasta que llega Tezuka Kunimitsu, el nuevo psicólogo de estos. (Tezuka x Fuji)
1. Chapter 1

El príncipe del tenis no es mio, sino de Konomi Takeshi.

Narración en primera persona: Syuusuke Fuji

-"palabras" : pensamientos

-palabras : dialogo

*palabras* : recuerdos de Fuji

Syusuke Fuji y Kirihara Akaya, compañeros de habitación, en el centro de rehabilitación de salud mental. Problemas han sufrido los dos, discusiones y risas. Según sus doctores, chicos sin remedio. Chicos sin remedio alguno, hasta que llega Tezuka Kunimitsu, el nuevo psicólogo de estos.

Buenos días a todos, hoy les vengo a contar mi pequeño defecto. Situación que me ha traído inconvenientes sociales. Ahora mismo, estoy junto a mi compañero y buen amigo; Akaya Kirihara. Él, al igual que yo, sufre de un pequeño defecto, en su caso tiene que ver con su carácter impulsivo. En cambio, me costó aceptar lo que denominaban "extraño" en mi comportamiento, pero ahora lo comprendo. No sé cómo explicarlo para que suene lógico, amo a los capitanes, ¿Así o más claro? Buscando la raíz de esto, volvemos a la época del instituto, según mi doctor.

En pleno torneo, empecé a sentir un breve cosquilleo, a nuestro capitán ,Shiraishi Kuranosuke, le llego la hora, eso decidía si pasábamos a las finales de las regionales, o terminábamos el instituto sin lograr el sueño que nos dejo el antiguo capitán. Le tocaba jugar contra otro reconocido tenista, Keigo Atobe. En realidad no podía concentrarme en el juego, sino en las personas que lo jugaban. Era algo que no controlaba, mis ojos rodaban sobre sus cuerpos con la misma discreción de siempre. Ellos sudando en una ardua pelea física y mental, un partido muy intenso, en una mirada a las piernas de Shiraishi veo una flexión distinta, parecía forzado, era una pose que nunca haría sin tener un inconveniente. Al parecer se había lesionado, sigo mirando con insistencia a los jugadores y noto en Atobe una mirada fiera dirigida fijamente al tobillo de su contrincante.

-¡Shiraishi! Basta, él te quiere lesionar. -grite, sorprendiendo al resto de mis compañeros, que voltearon sus cabezas a ver al nombrado para comprobar lo dicho.

No me contesto, más hizo un gesto con los dedos para que me tranquilizara, parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, típico de él.

Por un momento me sonroje, me sentía avergonzado, era más que una preocupación amistosa. No era el tenis mi preocupación, me preocupaba el rencor que se guardaran luego de terminar el partido. Había decidido ir a refrescar mi cabeza. Me senté a dejar fluir los pensamientos, estaba muy distraído. Los altavoces y los gritos suenan, al parecer ya habría terminado. Pero no tenía ganas de ir, aun no quería ver a Shiraishi después de ese vergonzoso acto.

-Ahh ¿Que hace la pequeña joya de Seigaku solo después de la victoria? -dijo una voz que delataba su egocentrismo.

-¿Que desea el "rey" Atobe? -pregunte con sarcasmo y seriedad, algo nada común en mi personalidad.

-Solo quería dejarles un recuerdo a los de Shitenhouji y decirles que Hyotei volverá con mas, para vencerlos a cada uno.

Abrí los ojos, no comprendí en un primer instante lo que quería decirme, pero al verlo tan cerca de mí, mi cuerpo y mi mente se congelaron. Ya no era yo, sino un impulso, no controle nada en ese momento. La cercanía de su cuerpo y sus labios, eran demasiado, le jale el buzo hasta que sus brazos me aprisionaran. Se sentía bien, muy bien, aunque no lo comprendo, ¿por qué Atobe? seria una de las últimas personas a las cuales sentí afecto.

-Syusuke ¿Cuéntame quien era Keigo Atobe para ti? -pregunto mi psicólogo, Tezuka Kunimitsu

-Tan solo un capitán más.

-Dime más. -exigió.

-No hay problema. -conteste con una sincera sonrisa-. Él viene de una familia adinerada, vino a Japón y le gusta jugar al tenis, supongo. En mi opinión, de lo poco que lo he observado, es una persona orgullosa y egocéntrica, aunque también tiene su lado de buen corazón. Un rostro y poco conocimiento, no puedo juzgar a la persona.

-Me gusta su manera de pensar, joven Fuji.

Un breve silencio se asomo, era un comienzo. Él y yo. El inicio fue tan simple, era de esperarse.

-Señor Tezuka ¿Por qué decidió ser mi psicólogo?

-Veras, su caso es interesante.

No pude dejar escapar una pequeña risa. De un modo u otro fue una frase halagadora. Si dice que mi caso es interesante, debe ser una persona curiosa, aunque su mirada no muestre sentimiento alguno, bueno, aparentemente.

-Si no fuera molestia, le puedo preguntar algo.

-Sí.

-¿A dónde se fue mi anterior medico?

-Él recibió una oferta de trabajo y se fue del país.

-Y en un caso hipotético ¿Usted haría lo mismo?

-Posiblemente.

Una alarma sonó. El doctor giro la mirada disimuladamente, en busca del sonido.

-Es nuevo aquí ¿verdad?

Para ser exactos, nos encontrábamos en el comedor, aunque estaba completamente vació. Por la hora, a nadie se le permitía estar en el comedor, a excepción que sea por una urgencia médica o una cita programada. Se empezaron a oír gritos, luego patadas. Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y grito.

-¡Fuji! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- gritaba desesperadamente, Akaya-. Los doctores no quisieron decirme dónde estabas, pensé lo peor.

-Tranquilo Kirihara. Me llamaron para que conociera a mi nuevo psicólogo, Tezuka Kunimitsu. -le conteste con una sutil sonrisa señalándolo.

-Así que eres Tezuka... -comentaba el chico de pelo negro lamiéndose los labios-. Puede que esto sea divertido ¿Seras mi doctor también?

-Kirihara Akaya... -leía tranquilo sus notas-. Diecisiete años de edad, internado hace dos años y cinco meses. Problemas, control de la ira, en exceso, y lagunas mentales. Si, yo seré tu medico.

Los enfermeros que estaban detrás dieron un suspiro de alivio. Al parecer, el impulsivo ser de Akaya se tranquilizaba al ver a Fuji.

-La señora que lava la ropa te llamaba. -dijo el chico sonriendo maliciosamente-. Nos tenemos que ir.

-Con su permiso. -dijo el castaño abriendo levemente sus orbes zafiros.

-"Con que lavar la ropa es un código" -dijo ajustando sus lentes-. "El trabajo es trabajo, pero este caso, es distinto"

Un señor de lentes entro.

-Kunimitsu ¿Qué le parecen sus pacientes?-pregunto Oshitari

-Esos dos… son un tema interesante que tratar, su anterior medico dijo algo de "códigos" –pregunto

-No, espero que puedas ayudarlos, siguen aquí desde hace unos tres años cada uno. El caso de Fuji Syusuke, un estilo de lujuria por los denominados capitanes en el campeonato de tenis. El acto que hizo que llegara a este centro fue con un chico llamado Shiraishi. En el caso de Kirihara Akaya, era conocido por dañar a sus compañeros, a estado a punto de matar a un compañero.

-No le parece que es demasiado tiempo para unos adolescentes

-Sí, eso es lo peor. Ninguno de sus doctores aprueba que salgan de la institución ni un solo día.

-Comprendo

En la habitación 105, se encontraban los dos compañeros.

-Kirihara debes dejar de llamarme cada vez que se te ocurra algo. -dijo el castaño colocándole la mano en la cabeza-¿ Lo has vuelto a ver?

-Si. -contesto cabizbajo-. Siento que algo le va a suceder al anterior psicólogo. Pareciera que estuviéramos malditos.

-No es tu culpa que cuando llegaras, el doctor tuviera un accidente.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero somos una tonta carga para ellos. Quisiera poder largarme de este lugar y respirar en paz.

Decidí ir a la ventana y sentarme junto a ella, pues era una costumbre desde que llegue. Las hojas de los arboles se balanceaban de manera tan frágil.

-Sabes, hace una semana, mi hermano falleció.

El pelinegro que mudo, se tiro a su cama, tapándose la cara. Sentía que era peor persona aun.

-Deberías volver, ese doctor te puede estar esperando. -le dijo mientras tapaba su rostro y escuchaba una voz. _Acaso no es eso lo que haces, destruir a la gente. _ Él intentaba ignorarla, aunque no fuera tan sencillo.

Le hice caso, fui nuevamente al comedor ,pero ya no estaba ahí. Sin alguno, me dieron ganas de sonreír, no lo sé, quizás era mi mejor escapatoria. Pero al llegar a mi habitación encontré un cuaderno. Adentro dejaron una nota. _Que sea un registro diario._

Es esa la razón, por la cual, hoy estoy contándoles esto. Este es mi primer registro.


	2. Él es un maníaco

A decir verdad, ya ni recuerdo bien como llegue aquí, tan solo desperté en mi actual habitación. Pasaron un par de meses, comprendí que tenía un trastorno. El doctor era una persona muy nerviosa, a mi parecer. El primer mes fue cansado, no sentía nada, no parecía que respiraba, que leía ni que hablaba, menos que dormía. Solo respondía a sus preguntas hasta ese día.

-Fuji hay algo que te guste de la institución. -pregunto el señor con una sonrisa algo fraternal.

-Me gusta mucho los arboles que se pueden observar desde la ventana de mi cuarto. -conteste con la misma.

-Y usted que cree el lugar es bonito ¿No?

Estábamos camino a la cafetería, y un joven de pelo negro nos empujo. Decidió jalar mi brazo, riendo sin control mientras balbuceaba.

-Ven conmigo sonrisas, ayúdame. -decía el chico apretando fuertemente mi antebrazo.

Por un momento, me deje llevar por ese chico, sentía que volvía al instituto con mis amigos; tiempos aquellos, que parecían tan distantes. En un momento me jalo a una habitación y el cerro velozmente, se acerco a mí, demasiado diría yo.

-¡Tú! ¡Eres perfecto para ayudarme a salir de este manicomio! -exclamaba con respiración entre cortada.- Yo soy Kirihara Akaya ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Syuusuke Fuji, un gusto. -le estire la mano.

-Entonces Syuusuke ¿Me ayudaras?

-No.

-¿Ah?

-No te ayudare.

-Pero...

-Nada. Disculpa Kirihara, debo volver con mi doctor.

Y una pequeña sonrisa nació, que junto a una breve risa, sabían que era el comienzo de una amistad o lo más cercano a eso.

-"¿Como a podido ignorarme tan _así_?" - pensó Akaya con cólera.

Como dije, volví con el doctor. Me esperaba sentado y algo distraído. En realidad era una buena persona, sin ninguna mala intención, que a veces me hacía sentir tranquilo. Era como respirar el aire más puro de una persona.

-Oh volviste ¿Quién era ese chico?

-Al parecer el nuevo

-¿Como se llama?

-Akaya Kirihara

-Y que dirías sobre él

-Persona curiosa.

Al terminar la cotidiana sesión, que parecía no estar dando frutos. Me dirigí a mi alcoba y me tope con la enfermera, me llamo y por alguna razón estaba sonrojada.

-Fuji, tienes un compañero de habitación.

-¿Como se llama?

-Kirihara

No sabía si alegrarme, pero lo que sí, estaba emocionado. Entre a mi cuarto, lo vi tirado en la cama, se notaba su disgusto, pero que podía hacer; nada realmente. Vi que traía unas maletas, no pude evitar sentir curiosidad, con una mirada discreta. Ropa, revistas y ¿un estuche para guardar raquetas de tenis? Eso si me tomo desprevenido, tendría un compañero con quien jugar, que interesante.

-Oye Akaya ¿tendrás dos raquetas?

-Ah... eres tú, sí ¿Por qué preguntas? –dijo hojeando su revista.

-Quisieras jugar un partido conmigo, no sería mala idea, es para animarte el día.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres jugar conmigo?

-Seria todo un gusto

Los nuevos compañeros, salieron, no se miraron. El aire era tenso, no hablaban, no había una pista, tan solo marque con una tiza el terreno. Hace un par de meses que no tenía una raqueta en mis manos, la sensación era agradable. Al parecer su mirada tenía otro aspecto, sus ojos se veían mas hinchados y una delineada sonrisa surcaba sus labios. Me dio el servicio, parecía bastante seguro de sus habilidades.

El partido dio inicio, un saque común y corriente. El respondió con bastante potencia y precisión bajo mis piernas, al parecer era astuto, pero no le iba a regalar el partido. Su área trasera parecía despejada, lo más probable es que no alcance. Respondí a su ataque, a mi respuesta el solo se traslado velozmente, contraataco con la misma precisión, la pelota rozo en mi rostro. Quince a nada, ventaja para él. Poco a poco encendió mi espíritu. Seguimos jugando, hasta que el sudor bajara por nuestros rostros. Un conjunto de persona, tanto médicos como pacientes, miraban como los dos adolescentes jugaban. El director del centro de salud llego y paro el partido.

-Jóvenes ¡Basta! Enfermeras, vuelvan a su trabajo.

Las personas se fueron retirando poco a poco, y el jefe se dirigió a los dos. Yo esperaba un reproche, aunque eso no fue lo que encontré.

-Tengan un poco más de cuidado.

Se fue. Bueno, cuando me fui a duchar, me di cuenta de las marcas que me dejaron las pelotas de Kirihara, posiblemente se vuelvan hematomas. Al entrar a mi habitación, lo encontré, cambiándose y golpeándose las piernas con la raqueta hasta que empezaran a sangrar. Me sorprendí. Por un momento le grite que parara, o fue lo que intente. Todo paso tan rápido, me miro, y reía más fuerte, como si todo fuera un gran chiste.

-"Es verdad, él es un maniaco" -no pude evitar pensar

Esa es la información que comparto en este registro sobre mi gran compañero Kirihara Akaya. Hace tiempo que no jugamos, quizás eso nos falta para animar estos días. Este cuaderno, aunque en un inicio lo nombrara, no será leído por él ni nada cercano.

Dos años después de conocer a Tezuka Kunimitsu. Puedo afirmar que me agrada. Es una persona muy interesante, a decir verdad, también muy atractiva. Terminamos hablando de deportes, de su familia y a veces me vuelve a preguntar lo que opino de mi situación.

-"El caso de Yukimura Seiichi, un caso algo más profundo que el de Keigo Atobe. Estos, a pesar de conocerse a través del tenis llevaron una relación." -pensaba el doctor volviendo su mirada fija a su paciente.

-Bueno, como usted ya sabrá. Los casos son: Atobe, Yukimura y Shiraishi. El más grave; Shiraishi, me tomo como acosador sexual. Sinceramente que no deseo hablar de ello ahora y usted lo sabe mejor que nadie.

-Fuji... Vamos desahógate, cada vez que hablamos, por más de que suene igual. Das una información nueva. Sabes que eso te ayudara para poder salir de aquí.

-Ya le dije. Si eso ayudara ¿por que llevo _encerrado _aquí hace un poco más de 4 años?

Solo se digno a curvear levemente sus labios. Sabía que tenía razón, supongo. No hizo absolutamente nada, tan solo comencé a hablar.

-¿De qué caso hablo hoy?

-Yukimura. Nunca deseas hablar de él.

-Como ya sabe. Capitán de la escuela Rikkaidai, muy amable. De carácter firme, su presencia es bastante fuerte, pero una sonrisa muy pura.

Había invitado al capitán de nuestros anteriores rivales, el Rikkaidai. Era una persona muy agradable, después de casi perder un partido decisivo, me felicito. Le tocaba a Shiraishi, mientras este jugaba, Seiichi me acompaño. Conversamos con la ligereza del mundo. Me conto sobre sus compañeros, de las peleas entre Yagyuu y Nioh, de los cálculos exactos de Renji y en especial de su amigo Sanada. Él según me informa, es una persona terca y de corazón puro, en especial terca. Se conocían desde tres años. Le tenía muchísima confianza, desprevenido me dijo de su inclinación sexual, ya que el único que lo sabía era Sanada. Claro, ahora yo también.

-Fuji... -murmuro el peliazul emanando un aura oscura-. Ten cuidado con lo que escuchaste ahora.

-Puedes confiar en mí, dicho esto ¿Como es su relación con Sanada?

-Veras, es muy atento. Aunque tenga su cara de pocos amigos, siempre se preocupa por mi salud y nunca me desobedece.

De alguna manera sonó aterrador. Ya me imaginaba a Sanada como esclavo de Yukimura.

Todo paso de manera muy rápida un día después de que se peleara con Genchirou. Me llamo para aconsejarlo. La pelea fue iniciada por el peli azul, así que el problema no era muy grave. Ahí fue cuando vino desconsolado, se estaba quejando "que es culpa de él". Solo le sonreía no podía hacer mucho. Cuando dejo de sollozar me miro a los ojos, y con un destello me dio un beso. Acepto que él me gustaba, pero me mantenía mis sentimientos en silencio porque tenía pareja. Aquel beso fue mi quiebre, sería tonto no declarar lo que sentía si él había sido impulsor de todo. Fue ahí que le dije, que había estado en mis pensamientos y fui comprendiendo lo que significaba para mí. Más este se negó.

-Ese es Yukimura Seichii, por lo que supongo debería estar con Sanada estos días, o al menos eso deseo para él. Pero pienso yo que solo es un amor de verano. -suspire mientras veía como seguía mirándome. Con su típica expresión de neutralidad y mi típica sonrisa.

-Así que Seichii fue tu amor de verano. -mencionaba con una risita ¿La primera expresión de alegría en dos años?

No pude intrigarme más, estaba feliz de saber que solo fue mi amor de verano. El me contó de como habían muerto su esposa e hijos, uno de los miles de accidentes de tránsito. Me conto que la conoció y pensó que sería su amor de verano.

-Señor Tezuka... -dije sin dejar el respeto-. Lamento si la pregunta es incómoda, pero me importa saber su inclinación sexual. Es que...

-Bisexual.

-¿Ah?

-Me atraen los dos sexos.

-Gracias.

Mire sin dirección alguna, como si estuviera perdido. No quería verlo a los ojos, esos ojos tan desafiantes. Yo ya me había imaginado ciertas situaciones con él, pero pensar que fueran reales, levemente y sin precaución me sonroje.

-Sucede algo Fuji.

Eso fue lo último que escuche. El aire se me iba. Mis parpados pesaban. Todo se volvía más negro. Cuando desperté, estaba ahí, viéndome con preocupación. También estaba Akaya quien murmuraba para sí.

-Fuji ¡Estas bien! –exclamo Kirihara abalanzándose sobre el mayor.

-Sí, tranquilo ¿Quién me trajo aquí?

-Tezuka. –me contesto


End file.
